


Catch the Rhythm

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Mirrormask (2005)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle prompts: tower, ruby, ball</p>
    </blockquote>





	Catch the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Battle prompts: tower, ruby, ball

Valentine looked over the girl swathed in black silk. It wasn't Helena, even if she looked like Helena, and the scowl on her face kept her from looking absolutely gorgeous. He'd tried juggling at her, but she simply looked at the little ball falling at her feet as if it had been something dangerous and strange. "Why don't I teach you?" he had offered, but anti-Helena had merely stared at him. "It'll make her angry, you know," he said, looking back at the Dark Queen's palace with a smirk on his lips. "She won't like it."

Anti-Helena stepped forward cautiously. "How many rubies would you sell me for, then? How much would it take for you to tell her about it?"

Valentine winced. "Not my shining moment, that. But I've changed. People can change. If they want to. Ask my tower if you don't believe me. We've had our arguments but I've actually made it up to her."

Anti-Helena picked up the ball that had fallen down to the ground. "I don't think I can juggle like she can."

Valentine shrugged. "That isn't the point, is it? We both know you're not her."

"So why are you doing this?"

"You can be more than you are, can't you, Princess?" Valentine asked, bowing. "You can be something different, something more than what _she_ expects," he said, glancing at the palace behind them.

"She turned her into me. She can do whatever she wants."

"You're her daughter. You're made of the same stuff."

Anti-Helena threw the ball at Valentine. Startled, he had to juggle to catch it, and he kept all three of the little balls up in the air. Valentine grinned at her. "It's a lovely trick to learn. Something that occupies hands and minds and keeps it so you don't always have to think of bad things. Something different, not hers, just yours to keep."

She stood in front of him, eyes dark and nearly unreadable. But Valentine could see hunger and desperation, and really, that was all he needed.

He stood behind her, his front pressed right up against her back. "Hold onto me, catching the rhythm of it, all right?" He began to juggle again, her hands resting against his arm, moving with his, not resisting his movement. He moved, right against her, and heard her breath catch almost painfully. He was fairly sure no one had ever touched her before, no one had ever sought to get past the armor the Dark Queen had swathed around anti-Helena.

The balls tumbled from his fingers and neither noticed. Valentine brought them to her waist, then slid a hand across her stomach. He could feel her warmth through the lace and silk, could feel her trembling breath. "There are other things to teach you, other things with rhythm to learn," he murmured against her ear as his other hand settled to cup a breast. Her breath hitched, and he rubbed his thumb over the place her nipple should be. Anti-Helena gasped, shivering in his arms.

Valentine only moved his hands over silk, though he desperately wanted to do more. She twisted and writhed and arched into his touch, her breath coming in tiny mewling gasps. When she crashed suddenly, falling apart in his arms, he pressed a damp kiss to the side of her temple. "There's other games to play," he murmured, smoothing her dress down over the curves of her body. "If you want to."

She wasn't Helena, but she didn't have to be.


End file.
